Broadheads are arrowheads that have a minimum of two sharp blades that may cause severe damage to their target and are designed for hunting purposes. Fixed broadheads are a type of broadhead that include immovable parts. Some fixed broadheads can lack strength and dependability when striking hard objects. Additionally, some fixed broadheads with smaller blades may be susceptible to the blades being damaged or knocked off when striking hard objects.